


Baby's First Sword

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Not Beta Read, QUALITY CONTENT, She's adorable, adorable content, baby!cina, chrom's a good dad, robin's a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Baby Lucina likes swords a lot more than she should.





	Baby's First Sword

"Robin?"

Chrom stood in the parlor area of the palace in Ylisstol. He peered his head around the corner to look at his wife, Robin. She was sitting in a chair nearby and rocking their son, Morgan, to sleep. He was only around the age of two by this point in time, so he still easily fit into his mother's arms. He was on the verge of falling into slumber when he heard Chrom's voice.

Morgan's head perked up to look at his father, curious as to what he had to say. Robin whispered to Morgan that he should go to sleep. The small child easily forgot that he had seen Chrom and curled up in Robin's arms, snoring moments later.

Robin tilted her head as she looked at Chrom. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping Morgan.

"Lucina... I... What do I do to entertain her?" Chrom questioned. He shot a nervous glance back into the parlor. His and Robin's four-year-old daughter, Lucina, was walking around the room and examining everything. Even if she had lived in the palace her entire life, the young girl was still curious about anything and everything she came across.

"I suppose you could talk to her or find a toy or something," Robin suggested. She got to her feet. "I'm going to put him in his room. Don't let Lucina do anything bad while I'm gone."

Chrom rolled his eyes as Robin left the room. She had never let him forget when Lucina broke a dinner glass after Chrom left her alone while Robin was feeding Morgan two years before. He approached the young Lucina not long after, only to stop in his tracks.

Lucina had found something in her inquisitive examination of the room. She was now holding one of her many toys, a play sword, to be specific. Chrom's eyes went wide as he watched Lucina waddle around the room, the sword in hand. She ended up hitting the arm of one of the chairs in the room. No damage was done, however, as the sword was meant for younger children such as Lucina.

Lucina didn't say a word as she walked over to Chrom next. The Exalt took a small step backwards, but Lucina was relentless and not ready to give in. She swung the sword around.

The blade struck Chrom in the leg. He had always thought that the sword blade wouldn't hurt at all, but it appeared that was incorrect. The sword was actually rather tough and even managed to hurt him.

A small grunt escaped his lips as he stumbled backwards. "Good Naga, what are those things made of?!" he whispered unhappily. Chrome retreated to a couch nearby to sit on and rub his wounded calf.

Lucina, however, didn't accept that this was defeat. She followed after him and tried to swing the sword once again. "Hiiiiii-ya!" Lucina exclaimed.

Lucina swung too hard, however, and the sword was sent flying from her fingertips. The toy rocketed through the air before slamming into Chrom's forehead.

An angry cry left Chrom's lips. The sword slumped to the floor nearby. He rubbed his forehead, sure that a bruise would be there later on. While he was busy dealing with his wounds, Lucina picked up the sword once again.

"Luce, no-!" Chrome tried to exclaim. He pushed himself to his feet in a hurry and went to take the sword out of Lucina's hand before she did more damage, but once again, he was too late.

Lucina tried to swing it a third time, but once again, it left her fingers. The sword didn't travel Chrom's way this time. It was sent towards a shelf that sat atop the fireplace.

The handle of the toy hit one of the glasses on top of the fireplace. It was one from quite some time ago. Chrom didn't know who had put it there, but he dared not to move it. He didn't know where he would put it anyways.

The glass shattered. Splinters of the glass's remains scattered throughout the room. Lucina tried to go for the sword once again, but Chrom was swift this time. He dashed up behind her and scooped her up into his arms.

Lucina began to cry. "Ow!" she exclaimed in her squeaky toddler voice.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked hurriedly as he sat down on the couch nearby.

Lucina pointed to her foot as she sniffled. Chrom examined her right foot and noticed that a piece of glass had lodged itself in her foot. She must have stepped on it before Chrom got to her.

Chrom pulled her into a hug. "Sh... Try and keep still for a moment, alright?" he whispered soothingly into her ear.

Lucina nodded slowly. She snuggled down into Chrom's arms as her father plucked the shard of glass from her foot. He made a mental note that it would be best if she began wearing shoes around the palace from that moment on in case this were to happen again.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Robin walked in at that very moment.

Chrom turned to face his wife as he set down the bloodied piece of glass on the nearby table. "Uh..." was all he could force to come out of his mouth.

Robin hurried over to Chrom and Lucina. She scooped up her sobbing daughter into her arms and began to rock her back and forth. "What happened?" she asked of Chrom.

"She found a toy sword behind the couch and started throwing it around," sighed Chrom. He rubbed his forehead where the aforementioned sword had struck him.

Robin planted a small kiss on Lucina's forehead. The small girl's crying died down a little bit as she clung to her mother. "You're not allowed to watch Lucina alone anymore," Robin murmured under her breath. She hurried from the room not long after.

Chrom looked down at the infamous toy sword and shook his head. It was hard to believe that Lucina, the wonderful sword bearer from the future, had started out with that very sword. That was baby's first sword, even if it didn't exactly have a pleasant tale behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys seem to like my short stories, so here's one that's kind of old but still gold. 
> 
> I love Chrobin a bunch, though I prefer female Chrobin, hence why we're here with this short. I though it would be adorable to write, and I was right. 
> 
> I really don't have much to say aside from that. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
